mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Jiro Dan
Jiro Dan (団時朗 D''an Jirō'', Born January 30, 1949) is a Japanese actor and voice actor. His real name is Hideo Murata (村田 秀雄 Murata Hideo). His blood type is AB. He is mostly known for taking the role of Hideki Goh in The Revival of The Ultra Series Return of Ultraman. Early Life Hideo Murata was born on January 30, 1949 in Kyoto. his Father was English Americans person and his Mother was Teacher. Career Ultra Series Jiro Dan was hired by Tsuburaya Productions. he playing of Return Ultraman's human hosted is Hideki Goh. before 1970 is death of Creator Ultraman is Eiji Tsuburaya. team work of Tsuburaya is homage of Eiji was last year. and he singer of Opening of Return Ultraman is "Kaettekita Ultraman" In Ultraman Ace he be return playing of Goh in episode. he happy has meet at two old friends in episode 10. and he playing of "Evil" Goh is Alien Antira. In Ultraman Taro he return playing of Goh In Ultraman Zearth 2. he playing News Reporter Characters Roles * Hideki Goh * News Reporter Gallery Hayata and Moroboshi & Ultraman Jack.jpg| Jiro and Susumu Kurobe and Eiichi Kikuchi and Kohji Moritsugu Ken and Jiro and Goh Ultraman Jack.png| Jiro and Shin Kishida (Ken Sakata) and Hideki Kawaguchi (Jiro Sakata) in Return of Ultraman Imgce4e0a31zikdzj.jpeg| Dan and Shunsuke Ikeda in Ultraman Mebius movie Saigo no ban gohan Jiro.jpg| Jiro and Saburo Shinoda in Saigo no ban gohan on episode 8 Trivia * he and Shunsuke Ikeda was happy meet for 30 year ago of series. and was in Ultraman Mebius movie * he in Saigo no ban gohan (mean is Last Dinner series) with formerly cast of Ultraman Taro Saburo Shinoda on Episode 8 * he first tall and younger acting of Ultra Hosted. before in New Year of 1949 is born of Mitsuko Hoshi (actress of Yuko Minami) * he have beard in older age and sometime he shaved of his beard in photo * Jiro Dan took the role of Hideki Goh at age 22, making him the youngest actor to played the Human Host of an Ultraman in the Showa period. * He in Ultraman Zearth 2. he really not quiet characters. any fans of Ultra Series is say "News Reporter is Ultraman Jack!" * Although Jiro Dan made his debut with his real name Hideo Murata, he was often confused with singer Hideo Murata, he used the name of the stage he wrote during his record debut. * Aside from Hideki Goh, the only role Jiro Dan played on the Ultra Series was a telecast reporter in Ultraman Zearth 2: Superhuman Big Battle - Light and Shadow. * His stage name was formerly writien in Katakana, but was then changed to kanji. Category:Actor Category:Voice Actor Category:Singer Category:Japanese People Category:Asia People Category:Ultra Human Hosts cast Category:Return of Ultraman Category:People from Kyoto Category:Return of Ultraman cast Category:Ultraman Ace cast Category:Ultraman Taro cast Category:Ultraman Leo cast Category:1940s births Category:Ultraman Mebius cast